narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kvothe the Bloodless
REMADE SOON! Appearance Kvothe has pale skin and green eyes, though the intensity of this color is often noted as changing as his emotions shift. He has extremely red hair often likened to a flame which tends to stick up if left unattended. His choice of clothing has changed throughout the years; rags and threadbare cloth as a child, to poorly matched and scruffy attire during his teens and his most current set of clothing consists of several mystic items, the most valuable of which is his Shaed, or shadow cloak. He is handsome, or is often described as such and possesses a muscular and well-toned body. He carries with him his unique lute, and ancient blade at all times. Personality Kvothe is exceptionally intelligent, quick-witted, sharp-tongued and clever, as well as a talented musician. He is also very curious, a quality that often gets him into trouble.He enjoys joking around, though his mind is always thinking ahead and analysing everything within his immediate vacinity. Extremely perceptive, he is also a skilled reader of people and a better actor and singer then any you're likely to find. He values his friends and loved ones above all else, and keeps them close for fear of losing them like his family so long ago. History A Life on the Road Kvothe's story is perhaps a little different then most, and yet, similiar to a lot given the time of his birth. He was born in a barn inside Konoha, his family being what they were, a hospital was a distance away as his mother went into labour. Now, his family weren't ninja's or not in the traditonal sense of the word. No, they were travelling musicians, troupers and performers who traveled the land performing in hamlets, villages and towns alike. Their performances were looked forward to more then the winter festival, harvest festival and Christmas combined but that doesn't mean they were always treated fair, or well for that matter. His parents named him Kvothe, which means, 'To Know' as his eyes seemed to show his knowledge of the world, as if he'd been here before. The troupe he lived in was a large one, some twenty people in it's entirety and among them were ninja's, samurai and characters from all works of life, all of whom performed or played in the troupe. As such, Kvothe lived a truly blessed life. He learned the ways of the lute from his father and was shown to be a prodigy at the workings of the instrument, and his voice was powerful, like flame or thunder. His mother showed him the finer aspects of nobility, allowing him to act and behave around all from peasant to Damiyo. The two of them also showed him the skills of the stage and he'd soon become so fine an actor he'd seen audiences bow their heads as he took the stage as the young king, as if they truly believed he was royalty. At a very young age, Kvothe awakened his Sharingan, his mother having been of Uchiha descent before her father stole her away from the boring life she lived in Konoha and took her with him on the road. At this point, the rest of the troupe began his training in the sword, in jutsu and taijutsu alike and he grew strong and quick. Everything was perfect in his life, or so it seemed until that fateful day where his world would come crashing down around him... I would spare you the tale if it wasn't vital to his story, i'd spare the entire night if I could but no... it deserves to be told. Category:Male